1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal, more particularly to a mobile terminal for use with a control terminal in a wireless communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is possible to control a switch device using a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, in a wireless communications network, such as a public land mobile phone network (PLMN). A conventional method of controlling a switch device using a mobile terminal in a wireless communications network is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-0082310A1. In this Patent Publication, the number or duration of ring tones that is associated with an authorized incoming call received by the mobile terminal for controlling the switch device is under the control of a caller who placed the incoming call. Specifically, the caller terminates the communications link with the mobile terminal based on the number of returned ring tones heard by the caller. Therefore, improper control of the switch device is likely to occur when the caller establishes the communications link with the mobile terminal while in a noisy environment.
The entire disclosure of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-0082310A1 is incorporated herein by reference.